


KK

by nbcs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbcs/pseuds/nbcs
Summary: 存档





	KK

链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1t8yKHmzTQBGuuEj0w9hzaw   
提取码：y4we


End file.
